the sad sad story of hunter nites mom
by ThatGhostGeek
Summary: the story of how hunters mom died requested by gracyphantom so here you go BEING REDONE! NEW VERSION WILL BE UP SOON!


**A/N:** This is the new version of the death of Hunter Nite's mom (I _know_ perfectly well how to spell "night", I just **hate **typing it that way.) Okay, here it is. :D By the way, Hunter is 5.

**-Hunter POV-**

The day my mom died was probably the most terrible and frightening day of my life. It all started with a stupid short-cut through an alleyway.

**-Flashback-**

"Hunter, are you _sure_ this is the way home?" My mom questioned me doubtfully, grimacing when she noticed the slimy rats scurrying at her feet.

"I'm _sure_," I replied, clearly not taking notice of the rats. Just then, a filthy man, in grimy rags and a repulsive stench, came out of the shadows, a gun clutched in his grubby hand.

"Give me all your money, _NOW!_" He growled, immediately raising his hand, and pointing the gun at us.

I shivered in terror, grabbing onto my mom's hand tightly, and whimpered, "Mommy, I'm _scared_."

Mom looked at me, terror clear in her eyes, "I'm scared too."

"I _said_, give me your money!" The thief snarled and latched onto my mom.

"If you don't give me your money _now_, _she_ goes." He threatened me, menacingly.

I felt my eyes beginning to radiate a bright, icy blue. Mom looked at me.

"Hunter, there's something I _need_ to tell you," She choked out, her eyes blurry with tears. My eyes immediately faded back to my regular, coffee brown when I looked at her stricken face.

"GIVE ME YOUR CASH YOU STUPID BOY!" Bellowed the robber, griping my mom tighter, causing me to growl.

"Let. Her. Go." I said slowly.

"Hunter you're a-" Mom started.

"The money, **NOW!**" The robber yelled.

"Halfa," Mom choked out in a hoarse voice.

"A… what?" I frowned in confusion, puzzled at her words.

"Half human, half ghost."

"Mom, what… what are you _saying_?" I questioned her. I could hear my heart thudding loud and rapidly.

"I am _saying_, that your father is Nocturne, the ghost of dreams and _you_ are a halfa." She managed to say, tears slipping down her eyes.

"Those _words_, will be your last…" Growled the thief, growing impatient, as he cocked his gun. I felt my eyes turn a bloody, crimson red.

"Let her go, before your_ blood_ stains this alley!" I snarled, in a voice not of my own, all childishness and fright gone.

The robber sneered.

"Foolish boy," he spat out the words like they were cockroaches, "_Die_."

He pulled the trigger and an earsplitting bang echoed in the silent night. Something in me snapped in that second.

"You. Will. **Die**." I growled, narrowing my hate-filled eyes.

"Ooh, what are you gonna _do_? Get your _daddy_?" He said mockingly.

"No, I'm gonna _**kill**_ you" I said, revulsion clear in my voice.

I shivered slightly as I felt green rings wash over my body. The bracelet I wore on my wrist transported to my forehead, where it turned into a headband. My tiny green converse turned into black boots covered slightly by a pant leg of blue. My red t-shirt altered into a long sleeved blue shirt, flowing down to my waist where it was tucked into my pants, all sealed with a black belt, and my blonde spiky hair transformed into a deep black with purple tips. I growled and the man gaped.

"Y-y-you wouldn't think you could spare my life?" He stuttered in a weak voice, dropping my mom's dying body and backing away.

"You _killed_ my mother. I will show **no** mercy" I said calmly, no longer the small child I was before, as I walked towards him. He backed away yet again.

I hovered in the air and swiftly grabbed him by the throat.

"_Please! _S-spare me! I have kids and a wife!" he choked, attempting to gasp for air, gun forgotten on the filthy, trash-filled ground.

I instantly snapped out of my daze.

"Run, run away and_** never**_ come back," I said.

I released him and he fled shrieking for his life.

"_MOMMY!_" I choked out, tears streaming down my face like an endless waterfall.

I knelt by my mother's dying body, clutching onto her like _I_ was the one taking my last breath.

I then remembered something

"M-m-mom am I-I a f-freak of nature? Am I the only one?" I stuttered, weeping. She held onto my hand tightly.

"_We_ are one," She said simply, and then she fell limp at my side, Death's hand taking my mother away from me.

I cri—_no_, sobbed into her shirt, shaking with grief and desperately shrieking for her to come back.


End file.
